


Hell Of A Feeling

by Krasimer



Series: Do Not Go Gentle [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, And also the bravest, Everyone Needs Hugs, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Sometimes forgiving someone is the hardest thing, This Is A Long AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were three years old, you'd met your best friend, a boy named Eachann Carlyle.</p><p>He had a stuffed toy shaped like a horse, and he wore special glasses to keep his eyes from getting hurt by the lights. His front teeth were broken, and his brother told you he'd been very brave during the accident that caused them to be that way. Eachann smiled toothily, a giant gap in his smile that made you smile back. From the moment the two of you met, it was obvious that he was going to be Very Important to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Of A Feeling

When you were three years old, you'd met your best friend, a boy named Eachann Carlyle.

He had a stuffed toy shaped like a horse, and he wore special glasses to keep his eyes from getting hurt by the lights. His front teeth were broken, and his brother told you he'd been very brave during the accident that caused them to be that way. Eachann smiled toothily, a giant gap in his smile that made you smile back. From the moment the two of you met, it was obvious that he was going to be Very Important to you.

Harris, his big brother, smiled as well.

 

When you were five, you woke up from a nightmare about a clown with purple blood running down his face and bright orange hovering over his head.

Your mother shushed you and played with your hair, feeding you warm milk until you'd calmed down again. When the nightmare continued to happen for weeks after that, almost every night until you were afraid to go to sleep, she bought you a nightlight shaped like a lion and she stopped letting you watch the cartoon about the clowns and the show about the chubby creatures with names like Poe and LaLa. It helped a little, but not enough to stop your crying at night.

Your big sister. partially deaf in one ear and angry at the world for somehow keeping you scared of the darkness and of sleep, went to visit a friend of hers and came back with a stuffed toy. 

It was a two mouthed lion, and you'd named it Pounce.

It felt right.

 

When you were six and a half, Eachann's mom went away. 

His dad went quiet for a long time, his blue eyes sad inside his normally warm face. He still smiled when someone told him a joke, but for the most part he stayed...

You'd called him small, said that that's what his sadness made his emotions.

He'd agreed with you.

Eachann still got presents at holidays, and he shared his crayons with you when he received a box of one hundred.

When you were nine, you got put into a different classroom than Eachann for the first time.

You spent the rest of the school year miserable, trying to make friends. 

It didn't work.

 

When you were ten, your mom brought a lady home and introduced you to her. 

She told you that the woman was a special sort of friend, and that she'd be close by for a long while, and you were okay with that. She was nice, and her eyes were strange and she had two daughters and Melisa got along with one of them really well. Resa, as you started calling the second of the two, was blind and just about one of the weirdest people you'd ever met. 

She was cool.

The older sister was Tanya, and you knew she was good too, because the first thing she did was compliment your lion. A lot of kids you knew had given up their stuffed animals, called themselves grown up and the toys 'Baby things' and Eachann was still in a different classroom than you and he hadn't come to see you for a long time.

That was the problem, you decided, with not being in a split class. He was too much older than you to stay in the same class as you.

You still considered him your best friend though.

 

When you were eleven...

You took a deep breath, trying to ignore the urge to go running through the house screaming. You remember blood and death and trying to hide from someone or find them first. You remember names that don't sound like names and people that didn't look like humans and you remember a lion with two mouths that had purred so loud.

"Nessa?"

Your mom looks worried when you look up at her, eyes wide and a hand on your door. Hands are clenched tight and there should be claws in a blue color that matches His and your jacket was a gift from him and your hat is his color and you two have always been best friends even when he thought you were too low class to hang out with. Equius-

Equius is precious to you, and you know he is the boy you've been near since you were so small and all of this feels like damage to your brain.

Eachann is precious to you.

Best friend, good boy.

"Nessa, please," your mom is in front of you now, moved from the door when you didn't answer. "Nessa, answer me!" she has her hands on your shoulders, fingers trembling. 

"Mom!" you finally speak and she looks so relieved. 

Her eyes search your face for a moment, the green of them the same color as the blood you used to call your own. "Is everything alright?" she looks panicked. "Do I need to call the hospital? I should call the hospital. I'll go get Nekane, we'll get you to the hospital."

"Mom, I don't need a hospital!" you manage to get the words out before she's gone completely on the idea, taking her wrists in your much smaller hands-

And you remember not being able to do anything against someone so much bigger than you. You put claw marks across his face, made him wince just slightly, and then he'd killed you and you remember the dream bubbles and you don't know all of what happened after you died. You think Gamzee might have killed a few others, but you're not sure. No one ever told you the story after you stopped being in it.

Her eyes search your face again, motherly concern drowning out everything else. "...Nessa?"

"I don't like trolls, sometimes." you say quietly. 

And then your mom's face goes pale. "Trolls?" she sounds like she's trying to ask it calmly, but her eyes are wide and her body is stiff. "What do you mean by trolls, little kitten? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Trolls with grey skin and sharp teeth and claws." you shake your head. "Wasn't a dream. Lived in a weird world."

"I-" your mom swallows nervously. "Nessa, could you explain a bit more about it?"

"You were someone's follower, and you were one of the last to see him alive." your voice is small, and you wish you could be brave enough to speak louder. "Your survival was the reason anyone knew about his sacrifice and his words and they killed him in public. There was drawings on cave walls and I lived in a cave with a two mouthed lion and I drew on my own walls because it felt like the right thing to do and Karkat was his descendent and you were my ancestor and I have a sister now and I didn't have one then!" your chest is heaving by the time you finish, feels like you've run twenty miles in just a few seconds. "I have three sister people now, and I have a babysitter I think might be another troll..."

Her eyes are softer now, a small smile on her lips as she continues to stare at you. "My little Nessa," she stands up and drops herself onto the bed next to you. "My tiny little kitten, youngest of the litter and first to regain her memories."

She continues after a moment of quiet, a kiss pressed to the top of your head. "I was called the Disciple."

"Yeah!" you smile at her. "And he was called the Signless...Right?"

The door opens downstairs and your mom looks up. "Nekane?"

"Yes!" comes the answering call. "Who's home?"

"Me and Nessa. Could you come up here please?" your mom slings an arm around you and grins, her teeth a little sharp like they've always been. "We've got something we have to talk about."

A few seconds pass and Mom Two appears in the doorway. Her eyes are immediately focused on you, her arms crossed over her chest. "What's happening?" she asks calmly, mood betrayed by the tenseness in her shoulders. "Is everything alright?"

Mom One nudges your shoulder and smiles. "Do you want to repeat that?"

"Trolls and she's the Disciple and I had a two mouthed lion." you look up at Mom Two and grin. "I think you might be connected into this as well. You feel familiar."

Nekane-mom's face is split by a grin as well, something lighting up behind her eyes. "Small troll, baby girl." she crosses the room, drops to the floor in front of you and pushes your hair out of your eyes. "Bittiest little troll, youngest little girl." she laughs. "We've found one, Victoria. We found one of the descendents!"

"Daman will be glad to know." 

"Eachann's dad has been sad for a long time." you say quietly. "Why will he be glad to know I used to be a troll? I think Eachann might have been Equius, but does that mean...Oh!"

You know who his dad is.

"Oh!" you say it again, trying to remember his title. "Um, um...Darkleer!"

Both moms look at you, both grinning. Nekane laughs a little. 

 

When you are twelve, your big sisters come home and come through the door talking. 

Their hands are twisted together, like you've watched your moms do for a long time now, and both of them look at you with matching grins and you know. You just know that both of them remember now, and you can't contain your excitement as you go running down the stairs to both of them and grab onto them as tightly as you can and shriek along with Meulin-

(Because that is who she is, of course that is who she is, how could you have ever thought anything different?)

-and you hug Latula just as tightly because she is just as important in the grand scheme of things. They are yours, your big sisters, two of the three you have gained one way or another. Trailing behind them and standing back to give the three of you room is someone familiar and you look up at him and nearly cry.

It's Eachann's big brother. 

Harris looks at you with a soft smile, studies your face and doesn't make any sort of secret about it. You are Nepeta, you have always been and you will always be, even when the nightmares about having to fight one of your friends tears you from sleep at night. You will always be proud to be who you are and you will never back down from anything. As true as that was when you were a troll, it's even truer now.

A throat clears, a quiet cough in the room that has gone even quieter.

Eachann himself steps around his big brother, eyes wide behind his special glasses that keep his eyes from hurting and his face is covered in nervous sweat and now all the pieces fit into place.

For the first time in a long time, Equius stares back at you.

You can feel the burning of tears building up in your eyes as you let go of your sisters and step away from them. You step closer to him, hands balling up at yours sides and your hair chooses that moment to fall into your face from where Latula was messing it up just a moment ago. When you get it out of your eyes, Equius is looking even more nervous, a small wave towards you all he manages.

You are definitely crying.

Before anyone can say anything, before any sort of bad memory can wake up and stop you, you leap forward and hug him tightly. 

"You don't get to just leave me when your memories come back!" you scold him, hands gripping his shirt tightly. "I don't-" you pull back, stare at his face and wonder how it took you so long to realize it was him. "Equius, you don't get to just leave me!"

His bottom lip quivers for a moment before a couple of tears roll down his cheeks and he hugs you so tightly you think your back might break. 

You don't care.

"I didn't think you were aware yet, I didn't know!" he's babbling and it's okay. It's okay. Everything is okay now because you have your best friend in the whole world back and now you two are together and _nothing_ is going to change that ever again. 

It takes a while, but you finally pull back from him completely, turning to look at your sisters. "It's Equius!" you giggle, holding up his hand and laughing even more at the color his face turns. His hair is still kept in a carefully cut length around his face and his clothes are eerily like the ones he wore as a troll, but that's fine. Familiar is okay, as long as both of you don't end up like you did before.

"I see that," Meulin grins back at you, reminding you of the version of her you'd only ever heard fairytale stories about. Your mom is an almost mythological character to both of you, even from when you were forgetting everything about trolls. 

Everything feels right, now. You have the people who mean the most to you from both lives. Your moms will be home in a bit and then you can go over memories with them and tell them even more about your lives. For the first time in a long time, you feel like you can breathe. Off to the side, you can hear Meulin talking about something with Harris (You need to find out his name. Harris isn't a troll name), and you vaguely hear some other names you recognize.

It isn't until you hear the name 'Gamzee' that you do anything besides listen.

When you know what's happening again, you're hiding under your bed.

Outside your room, you can hear people calling for you but you can't make yourself respond. You're too afraid. As a troll it didn't bother you all that much because that was how trolls were. As a human, you've had nightmares of Gamzee attacking and killing both Equius and you and just that thought alone makes your breathing go shaky.

Someone must have heard it, because now there are feet coming towards you.

Your hands are both plastered under your mouth, trying to stifle the squeak of fear you remember letting out in that moment. The curtain of blankets moves aside and there are knees and then there's glasses covering eyes and Equius is looking back at you.

"Hello," he says quietly, tucking your blanket up and out of the way, "How are you doing today?"

It's ridiculous and it shouldn't be funny but it is. In between tears and shaking shoulders, you manage a small amount of laughter. With a smile on his own face, Equius gets down on his stomach, propping his chin on his arms. 

"I'm guessing you're not as good as you could be," he says next, scooting closer to you, acting as a shield. Outside your room you can still hear people looking for you.

Right here, right now, all you can think about is what he's trying to do.

"It is understandable, you're scared and you remember. Ga- He was completely out of it by then."

You know. Sopor had a way of really screwing a troll up.

You must have nodded because Equius nods back, his chin catching on the hard bump of his arms. "I was trying to do something to help him but I don't think I was doing a very good job of helping. I was a little crazy too. I," he pauses, bites his bottom lip, then nods again, "I just wanted to keep you safe. At the time, you were my moirail. You and I should have stuck together and I should have done a better job of keeping you safe. If he had attacked you first, we would have had a dead highblood."

A happy sort of warmth blossoms in your chest, leaving you with a smile on your face. 

Equius smiles back, then offers one of his hands to you.

You take it, curling your fingers around his. He feels the same, his hands just as soggy as they were before and just as strong feeling as they were before and he feels the same. It's a lot easier to calm down and remember to breathe when you have someone so familiar hanging around you.

Eventually, the voices stop calling your names and you feel a little better. 

Peeking out from underneath your bed, you look at the door and see your sisters, Equius's brother, his father, and your mothers. None of them are looking at you, but you know they know you're under your bed. You still feel all shaken up, but it's okay.

He puts his other hand over where his is still clenched in yours and smiles when you meet his eyes. 

Everything will be okay.

 

You are thirteen when you find Karkat again.

It's embarrassing and silly and he's-

You swallow back something like anxiety as you look between the railings of the stairs. He was introduced by his father as Kivanc, but you know it's him. Meulin sits on the step behind you, her hands combing through your hair. Next to you is Equius and he is watching them too. The second son, introduced as Kadri, glances up at you and waves. 

Meulin waves back, then goes stiff.

There is someone behind the three of them, and you think you see your mothers tense up slightly when they spot him. He's big, the biggest person you've ever seen.

He is also really familiar in a way that makes your head hurt.

Kadri and Kivanc's father steps aside, allowing the big man and two more people through the door. At the same time, Kadri nudges his elbow against his brother's arm and motions up the stairs towards you and the others. Kivanc looks up and nods, then turns to your mothers and asks something.

When they answer, he walks up the stairs to you, settling finally on the step in front of you and Equius. "I was told you remembered," he says quietly. 

You don't think you've ever heard Karkat be so quiet before.

"We do," Equius answers. 

"Hello Karkitty," you manage to say it without laughing hysterically or crying and that's just plain awesome. When he smiles and his brother sits next to him and waves to Meulin, you grin, "You were gone for a really long time. Wasn't anyone looking for us?"

"You two," he starts off looking grumpy like he always used to, "Are the youngest out of any of the trolls-as-humans. We were looking for you, but we were looking for someone older. Nepeta, you're thirteen. The next youngest is Vriska and she's nineteen!" he rolls his eyes. "Seriously, the goddesses of Derse and Prospit have not yet given us any answers on this."

"Wait," Equius frowns, "We can talk to them?"

"If we ask for their help they sometimes show up in person," Kadri finally adds in to the conversation, his hands twisting together in his lap. His brother looks at him funny and you glance downstairs again only to look back when Kadri says something else, "I don't think it's fair to not give them warnings. As much as I love him, his brother is a bit of a bad moment for them from what you've told me."

"Yeah. Shit, yeah," Karkat swallows nervously.

Equius's eyes are narrowed behind his glasses and his arm wraps protectively around your shoulder. "Tell us what?"

"There are people who came with us tonight. We found them and they found us and they're important," Karkat grumbles, rubs at his face, looks away and looks back and every last movement he makes is making you nervous.

"Karkat," you say, "Just tell us."

"My brother is dating a guy named Carles. As a troll, his name was Kurloz," Karkat looks up and behind you, to Meulin. "I kind of think you'd be fuc- freaking excited about that. From what I have been told, he was one of your best friends."

Meulin leans forward and covers the side of your face that is closer to being able to look downstairs. "I am," she says quietly, "But she won't be. Kurloz's Ancendent is, well..."

"Yeah."

You can feel the angry rising in your chest. "Just tell me who it is!" you're feeling left out of a loop and you have always hated that. Even as a troll it had always just rubbed you the wrong way to be ignorant of useful information.

"You-" Karkat growls something in another language, his rough voice crackling on the words. "How do you feel about Gamzee these days?"

"I- He's still scary, but I think I've said before that I kind of forgave him?" you frown, pushing Meulin's hand away from your face and looking through the railing again. There are six people downstairs, all focused in on a conversation with your mother.

Except for one. 

His hair is less matted and his cheeks are rounder which means he actually eats food this time, but it's hard to mistake Gamzee Makara for anyone else. He's still tall and thin and gangly and a little weird looking but it's him.

You aren't as scared as you thought you'd be.

"Sopor isn't something he can get access to now, right?" Equius asked, looking over your head. Kind of like last time, he's taller than you, and you only sort of bother to think about that right now.

Grumbling, you nudge his arm off your shoulder and stand up, using the railing to jump over Karkat and down to the next step, nearly falling down the rest before you catch your balance. The noise attracts attention and you can hear your moms saying something, some words that sort of fly over your head as you come to a stop in front of Gamzee.

His eyes are wide when he looks down at you and you might have really misjudged how much taller he would be than you because he is nearly seven-feet tall. It looks that way, at least, and he-

He looks scared.

"Hi Gamzee," you say quietly, waving shyly up at him. Meulin is five-foot nine, your blood related mom is five-foot ten and you still have not hit your teenage growthspurts yet. You are still the compact size of four-foot eleven and any one of the people in the room right now could toss you over a shoulder and walk off with you. Considering that one of those people is Karkat's father and that whole family is sort of short, that's saying something.

"...I?" 

You don't know how he manages to make things sound like that, a question and a confused statement and a bit of afraid all at once, but it makes you even less scared. You look over at his brother, who has his eyes pinned on the stairs like he's watching someone. A quick glance tells you it's Kadri and that calms you down a little more. "Do you know who I am?" you ask it gently, trying to make yourself seem as little like a threat as possible.

It's funny how normal this feels at this point. 

"No," Gamzee's head shakes and his hair moves with it and you smile up at him. "You could be someone I did wrongly to, and I don't-"

You tug on his shirt until he's bending down, his mouth no longer moving and you wrap your arms around his neck. He stiffens up, his shaking shoulders tense, and then you pull back to look at him. His eyes are purple, just like they kind of would have been. "I kind of forgave you a long time ago," you tell him, papping his cheeks. "And I don't think Equius ever really was angry? He's weird like that."

Gamzee blinks a few times and then drops to his knees, wrapping his arms so tightly around you that it almost feels like Equius is hugging you again. "Nepeta," he says, his voice dropping low, shoulders shaking again. "You're all up and okay and you're Nepeta!" 

It takes a few moments for him to pull away, but you let him take his time. "Yeah," you grin at him.

He looks like he wants to hug you again and he looks like he wants to cry and that is not anything you have ever wanted. He killed you but you knew at the time that he wasn't right in the head and that things were bad all around. Trolls aren't very good at happy emotions, everything was always jealousy and anger and murder.

Maybe it's time to ignore past understanding and choose different lessons.

"Nessa?"

You turn to look at your moms and laugh a little. "Gamzee has always been a little strange. It's okay," you pat his hair for a moment, giggling when it seems to swallow your hand, "Oh! Does anyone know where Tavros is? Gamzee always used to like being around him the best!"

Gamzee's big brother nearly hits his face against his knees, a loud almost-honking sort of laughter erupting from him. A few words in what sounds like Spanish later and he drops to the floor still laughing.

Their dad has his mouth covered, his large shoulders shaking and you realize you like this family. From what you remember being told of Gamzee's lusus, the goat-creature had disappeared the first moment it could. This family seems a lot better, full of laughter and happiness and they all still seem like highbloods but they seem like better versions. Even Gamzee is laughing now, one hand curled protectively against his chest.

"One of the first things he did," his father explains, his voice deep and slightly raspy, lips lined with scars, "Was find Tavros. They have been friends since they were toddling around and small. Once he got his memories back that was the first place he was heading for. Our two families got together and celebrated when Gamzee finally got his memories back. Tavros refused to let go of him for days when they were finally able to remember together."

He steps closer, hands held out like he thinks he's going to scare you away, then kneels next to his youngest and wraps an arm around his shoulders. He says something you don't understand, and it confirms the language you think Gamzee was speaking. The Makaras became native Spanish speakers and it oddly suits them. 

"A few weeks ago, my youngest got something very special."

Gamzee smiles up at his dad, relaxes into the slightly-rough hug, then shows you his left hand. On the ring finger is a silver band with a polished black stone and you can feel the excitement as you practically bounce on your toes. "You're getting married!"

"Yeah," Gamzee grins back, seems a little startled by your excitement but shares it anyways. "Tavbro asked and was all nervous about it and Tavbro ain't got no reason to be nervous about askin' me that."

Karkat's dad is smiling too, looks proud of Gamzee and that's not-

You look between him and Gamzee's dad and you can feel the gears in your own brain turning as you watch them. 

"Oh fuck, she used to have a shipping wall." 

Karkat's voice drifts down from where he's still sitting on the stairs and his dad's face goes immediately bright red. His hands cover his eyes and your mom starts laughing.

Everything finally feels right between the entire group.

Maybe this was how it was always meant to be.

 

When you are fourteen there are even more people and most of your days there's at least one text from any given troll-human-person.

Right now you're sitting in the living room of a house that isn't yours and you have to wonder how it is that people have so much money and so much room and so few people living in the space they have. Your moms had told you that you were visiting someone else who knew about trolls and used to be one and apparently there's also a gathering of them?

You're not really sure.

You and Equius are sitting together and you're practically pressed against his side because it's a big room and it's unfamiliar and it feels too much like Judgemental Highblood. You don't know how it's so easy to feel that in the air, but it does. There are statues all around you, a big, open room that still somehow feels crushingly tiny.

Equius's hand wraps around yours, squeezing gently.

The air clears a little when he does and you smile at him. Before you can say anything, someone comes running into the room, panting like they just ran straight through a marathon. "Holy shit," they mutter as they curl over their knees and try to breathe. When they lean back up, their eyes are pinned on you.

It's a man, his hair a copper-toned red, his face covered in freckles and his eyes wide behind a pair of large-framed glasses. "It _is_ you," he mutters, stepping closer even as he still tries to catch his breath. "I think it is, anyway...You look right and you have him with you," he rubs at the back of his neck, studies your face for another moment. 

"Forgive me if I sound crazy, yeah?"

"You alwayth thound crazy," comes another voice from behind him and you know that one. There has never been anyone else you've ever met with that specific lisp. 

The cane is new, however.

If the lisping guy is Sollux like you think he is, then the other one must be...

You grin when you look back at him, standing up to go closer to him and stand on your toes to flick at the curl of red resting on his forehead. "Hey Eridan," you say as confidently as you can. "Been a while."

"It has," he nods, smiles when he sees you smiling. "How're you doing Nepeta?"

"Better now. We've got pretty much everyone back, even the old Empress. Did you know she's not as scary now?" you giggle, nodding when he raises an eyebrow at you. "She has two daughters and I think you already knew that. Feferi was your best friend for a long time, after all."

"Fef is human Sol's best friend," he tells you, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on one foot. "I'm guessing my brother is currently hanging out with Meenah and catching up with her," he pauses, then looks at you and Equius. "...How old are you two now?"

"Fourteen," you hold your head up high, chin a sharp point. "Equius is fifteen."

You can feel him standing behind you, a hand on your shoulder protectively. It doesn't feel like it's necessary, the highblood prince that Eridan was isn't really him anymore. He's not as much of a jerk and he seems a lot happier than he ever had been before. "Have we got everyone out of our group?"

"Yeah," Eridan nods, a small laugh pulling a smile onto his face as Sollux uses his cane to tap on the floor and move closer to him. Just as protective as Equius, he probably remembers your claws from before. Probably remembers how little patience you used to have for the highblood who thought he was always better than you no matter what. "Even have Aradia, which is a little strange since her mom isn't able to be found."

"Her mom?" You and Equius speak at the same time, the words lined up perfectly in synch.

"We think her mom might be the Handmaid," Sollux answers slowly, considers his words. It's different from the sarcastic dry-humor you're used to from him, but maybe he just grew out of it as he got older. His cheeks are filled in, softer than you remember, and you think that this might be what happiness looks like on him.

He settles himself next to Eridan, still standing, and turns his head to you. His eyes are pale in a way that makes you sort of sad, but he doesn't seem bothered by it.

Eridan reaches forward to pat awkwardly at the top of your head. "There's a ten year age difference between you and Sol," he says, a small smile on his face. "Nine years between you and me."

"Why does Sollux still have his lisp but you do not have yours?" Equius asks, still a defensive wall of person right behind you. 

"Speech therapy," Eridan snorts with laughter and shakes his head. "Da got back from sailin' the world and I asked to have it dealt with. When I asked him for some help paying for it, he just sorta shrugged and paid for all of it. Sol likes his lisp, is the difference."

"We're in your house right now, yes?"

"Yeah," Eridan nods this time, still studying your faces. 

The stifling air of the room is calm now, the sweat on Equius's forehead dry and gone. 

Things are going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have not updated this series in a while and now there's a bunch at once.
> 
> Does anyone even still read this?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it if you did. Have some Nepeta and Equius being found.


End file.
